


Hot For Teacher

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: Trope Prompts [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, POV Second Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: There was no denying it; Doctor Stanford Pines wasHot. Capital H intended.[Gender neutral reader.]





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: student/teacher au, Ford/Reader

There was no denying it; Doctor Stanford Pines was _Hot_. Capital H intended.  


Those shoulders. That _jaw._  He was the definition of Silver Fox. Even his voice was amazing, deep and nearly melodic, you could listen to him lecture for hours. He seemed to appreciate that, you found, his face always showing delight when you asked questions, pride when you engaged with him.

He gave you all kinds of naughty ideas; dreams about that spectacular jaw between your legs, dreams about those fascinating, six-fingered hands running over you, about that undoubtedly soft, grey hair between your fingers, about your lips against his muscular chest, about his wonderful voice turning into moans and groans.

Which was why you were at the door of his office, giving a cheerful knock to the wood.

“It opens!” he shouted from within, which made you chortle.

As you opened the door, you were treated to the rather sexy sound of him giving a grunt of effort, and discovered it was due to him attempting to get a rather unruly… _something_  into a box.

“Ah, greetings,” he said cheerfully, his biceps flexing deliciously under the fabric of his dress shirt as he wrestled with the tentacled creature he was in the midst of subduing. “What can I do for you today?”

“You can start by telling me what the hell that thing is!”

“A Cycloptopus!” he replied with enthusiasm, “Give me a hand, will you?”

You eagerly stepped forward, and Dr Pines indicated with a jerk of his chin toward the box’s lid, so you hurried to get it. Between the two of you, you managed to get all of the Cycloptopus’s tentacles safely within the confines of the box, despite its frustrated protest.

“Well done!” he grinned, squeezing your shoulder in his strong grip. “You’re a natural.”

The praise warmed you all the way down to your toes, happily smiling at him as you put your hand over his on your shoulder. “I have an excellent teacher.”

A touch of pink to his cheeks and a bashful grin, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

“Well… not to brag,” he chuckled, making you laugh.

“You’re allowed,” you encouraged him, biting the corner of your lip for a moment. “Being the most handsome genius in our dimension is something to be proud of, after all.”

You could tell the exact moment it clicked that you were flirting with him, Dr Pines face turning an even more intense pink, his eyes widening, but looking so, _so_  pleased.

Perhaps being hot for teacher wasn’t such a pipe dream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> See prompts as they're posted on [my tumblr.](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com)


End file.
